


Portraits des Amis de l'ABC

by AceAnnie



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, My First Fanart, Portraits, i love all these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAnnie/pseuds/AceAnnie
Summary: One day I was scribbling and found myself drawing Enjolras. So then I thought, why stop there, and preceded to draw all the other Amis, plus Marius, on brown paper bags. Apologies for the variable quality, I tend to draw really lightly and that doesn't come out well on scans. Or brown paper bags, for that matter.





	Portraits des Amis de l'ABC

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some random scribblings of the Amis (+Marius) I did one day and was kind of pleased with how they turned out. I’d love to do the girls and the older generation too at some time (maybe not the Thénardiers. I try to ignore the Thénardiers. (THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE ÉPONINE AND GAVROCHE. THEY’RE AWESOME.)) But I don’t know when or if I’ll get around to it. These are all sketches, not properly finished artworks, but if you guys like these maybe I will refine them :)
> 
> This was a bit of an experiment for me, because I really don’t picture characters much when I’m reading, so in going ‘what do these people look like?’ I was basically inventing as I went along. I got to the end and went ‘Oh, is that what I think they look like?’! I sort of set out to make them kinda canon and period consistent, except with absolutely no research or reference to canon so….. They are probably not canon at all. Basically I just tried not to make them obviously modern regarding hairstyles and Combeferre’s glasses, trying to make Enjolras handsome (though I think I just succeeded in making him more masculine, which isn’t really canon is it…), and trying to make Grantaire look simultaneously ugly and loveable (even though I’m with fanon Enjolras in not really getting, or at least trying not to get, societal beauty standards). Oh and SIDEBURNS. Was that actually a period thing or just a musical thing? I’m gonna assume the hairstylists for the musical productions got that from actual period style. I don’t know how to draw them though. I think I slipped into fanon a lot but oh well. This is also the reason why none of them are POC (I mean, they’re all brown I guess :))))) But I do love that in fanon and would love to draw some badass POC Amis at some point.
> 
> Also, because I’m not at all confident in my art’s ability to speak for itself (and I just like to talk), allow me to provide commentary on each of my drawings.

**Enjolras**

I drew Enjolras first, and this whole thing started off with me just wanting to draw a man and from my imagination, as I’ve tended to draw more women and nb folk from photo references. Thus I didn’t start out intending to make him Enjolras, and so was adding things in later to try to make him look more Enjolrasian, after I realised that seemed to be where I was going. I’d probably draw him completely differently if I was doing this from scratch (though that could go for most of them). And definitely more feminine. But oh well :)

 

**Grantaire**

I actually really like my Grantaire. Maybe I went overboard with the pimples and pockmarks and skin discolouration, shadows under his eyes and messy stubble, but I still think he still looks really likeable, but is someone who probably doesn’t think he looks great. Oh, I think I also tried to make his eye’s at different heights, which I do most of the time anyway by accident! Interested to hear what other people think!

 

**Combeferre**

Serious, concerned forehead, glasses, nice hair. I like him.

 

**Courfeyrac**

Truth be told, I’m not super happy with my Courfeyrac. I think he’s meant to be more dashing and attractive, and I captured more of his happy, friendly ‘centreness’. Ah well. He does look cute.

 

**Joly**

Joly is cute. This is more from fanon than canon I think. Thus he has a round face, curly hair and dimples. Was trying to draw a snub nose, but I a) haven’t really mastered the art of nose-drawing and b) am not entirely sure what kind of nose those words are meant to describe. I’ve just read them a lot. Funny how that happens.

 

**Bossuet**

This is my Bossuet. Note the chipped and missing teeth, bald head and wide smile, which now I look at it matches Joly’s quite well. Probably because I don’t know how to draw diverse lips XD I am so sorry how washed out he is, you can barely see him- I need to go back and use darker lines.

 

**Jehan**

Jehan has long hair- I was trying to capture that androgynous look. I also wanted him to seem dreamy, so he’s not quite looking straight out of the picture.

 

**Bahorel**

I tried to make Bahorel’s eyebrows fierce. Because that is definitely a think I’ve seen in real life before. Not sure if they’re quite sufficiently fierce, but I do like his spiky hair and full beard. Beards are hard though in monochrome because they blend into the lips :( I used dark, bold pencil strokes for his bold character, and as such he came out pretty well on the scan!

 

**Feuilly**

Feuilly is meant to look tired. Lined from sorrow and exhaustion rather than age. And being the older and more mature one, he has a beard. Not sure why I associate those two things I’m reasonably happy with how he turned out actually. I like his wavy hair. Not quite sure I got that balance though, I can’t decide whether or not he looks too old. Also not quite sure what happened to his right eye- but I knew if I kept going back and trying to make these perfect I’d never post them.

 

**Marius**

I really wasn’t sure how to do Marius. Cute, honest, a bit silly. I tried to give him big lips (now I think about it, I was totally influenced by Eddie Redmayne there, though it was unconscious at the time. Then also big eyes (doe-eyes) and in the end all his features just ended up too big for his face. It probably wouldn’t work biologically (when I draw things to measurements, I am shocked at how small eyes actually are. The amount of attention we pay to them must expand them in our minds!), but hey, this is art!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you enjoyed that! This was my first foray into making my own fanart, or fanwork of any kind, and I had lots of fun! I actually now have some more fanart to upload at some point of the girls of Les Mis, so I hope y'all check that out when I do.
> 
> What did you think? Comments and criticisms are welcome, as I’m trying to work on my technique! Do you want to see more fanart from me? Anything/one in particular you'd like me to draw, or any of these you'd like me to refine? I welcome suggestions. :)


End file.
